


Molly

by grxcefvhl



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Mess, all my homies hate myra, fuck myra, richie is a dumb gay wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxcefvhl/pseuds/grxcefvhl
Summary: In which Richie Tozier listens to a song which makes him realize how much he's in love with Eddie Kaspbrak.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Molly

It wasn’t often that Richie listened. Sure, he may catch a few things here and there, but he doesn’t really listen to people’s words. That is, until he listens to music. He had a random spotify playlist hooked up to the radio as he drove around through the night aimlessly.  
“Want a break from the ads?” the all-too-familiar voice of the spotify ad narration broke through his “jam session.”  
The man huffed in annoyance, muttering bothered words throughout such as “get on with it” or “hurry up already.'' The interruption continued for about another minute before it stopped and the playlist resumed. An unfamiliar tune began to fill the car. It did sound like something Richie might listen to but he hadn’t.

_“Yeah, man.”_

The rapper’s voice followed over the music. He had a weird voice. Some sort of mixture between kinda whiny but kinda soothing. Richie leaned back in the car’s leather seat.

_“This is the softest thing I ever did. But it’s about something pretty important to me.”_

It wasn’t a surprise that as soon as those words had entered into Richie’s head, he thought of something. Specifically, someone. “It’s about something pretty important to me,” the song had said. For him, he knew who that was. That _pretty important thing._  
The song continued with a soft beat. Richie’s eyes were faint and tired, as if he wasn’t using them. He really wasn’t, honestly. He blankly gazed out to the dark sky of the night and the bleary gray of the road, which had a yellow-ish tint upon it due to Richie’s headlights. After zoning out for a bit, the brunette yearned to immerse himself back into the lyrics of this song. He reached over to the knob and watched as the display showing the radio indicated the rising of the volume.

_“But you know I'm never knowing when that's gonna be. And I'm sorry.”_

Richie was kind of lost, due to his not paying attention, but it didn’t really matter. Soon after, another, somehow comforting yet heartbreaking voice crowded the tiny space of his car. The man still hadn’t recognized any of the voices, however.

_“It's the hardest road to follow_  
_I really wish that I could call you_  
_You can find another me tomorrow_  
_And that's the hardest pill to swallow, babe_  
_If I woke up and I called it quits_  
_If today I gave up all of this_  
_Maybe I could get you back tomorrow_  
_And that's the hardest pill to swallow, baby.”_

The driver’s vision became even bleaker as tears brimmed to the edge of his eyes. He smiled as salty wetness rolled down his cheeks, laughing at his own patheticness. Those lyrics really hit hard on him. Whether it was the soft melody or the fact that he could connect those incredibly sad lyrics to his own life, that stupid, (it wasn’t stupid, Richie had to justify himself some way) stupid song made him fucking cry. Pathetic. But still, he couldn’t stop thinking about those lyrics. “You could find another me tomorrow.”  
The original singer returned with another verse. Richie tried so hard to listen through the tears and block out the thoughts in his head. All he was really able to catch was:

_"But don't be pissed off if I hate your husband_  
_'Cause even when I can't say 'Love you'_  
_I love you."_

Richie looked up at the visor over his head. There was a card in between it and the car’s roof. It could explain everything that had happened tonight.

An invitation to the wedding of Myra and Edward Kaspbrak.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Molly by Lil' Dicky ft. Brendon Urie.


End file.
